The Magic School Bus Goes Camping
by MagicDay
Summary: It's a new year at Walkerville Elementary, and Ms. Frizzle will have a new group of kids to take on her wacky field trips. To prepare them, she invites her new students on a camping trip a few weeks before school to get acquainted with her teaching style. Will the students enjoy the way she teaches? Prequel to the TV series, and therefore occurs before "Gets Lost in Space".
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the kids

_To the child's parent,_

 _I'm Valerie Frizzle, and your child has been scheduled to take my Science Class this academic year. I want to congratulate your child on being selected! I can't wait to meet them and share a wonderful year of exploration with them!_

 _Speaking of exploration, I'm actually planning on hosting an adventure trip from Friday, August 5th to Sunday, August 7th, and I want to invite your child and their classmates on this trip. Your child will have a lot of fun on this trip as they get to meet their classmates and prepare to spend this academic year together. I hope to see your child soon!_

 _Sincerely, Ms. Frizzle_

June 30th, 12:00 P.M, Classroom

After proofreading the letters, Liz, Ms. Frizzle's pet lizard, walked back to Ms. Frizzle. Once Ms. Frizzle saw her, Liz gave her a smile and a reassuring nod.

"Thank you for proofreading my letters Liz! Now can you take these letters to Mr. Ruhle and have him send them to the post office?".

Liz eagerly nodded and ran into the hallway. Once Liz left, Ms. Frizzle got out of her chair and stretched for a moment.

"Oh Liz, always being an adorable friend", Ms. Frizzle said to herself. She has taken care of Liz since they met and has always enjoyed her company. When Liz began to use her anthropomorphic abilities, she was happy to use these abilities to her advantage by having her do some of her job related tasks such as grading papers. However, Ms. Frizzle started to feel bad for Liz once she realized that she always left Liz behind to do her menial jobs while she went on field trips with her students. But this year wouldn't be the same. She was going to make sure that Liz had a larger role in her class this year.

"I hope that you have fun meeting our new friends and joining us in class this year", she thought to herself as she looked out the window. With this goal in mind, she knew that this upcoming year had the potential to be the most successful year of her teaching career.

August 5th, 7:30 P.M, School Bus

Once the sun set, cars containing Ms. Frizzle's students and their families started to enter the lot. From there, the representing members of the Perlstein, Ramon, Ann, Li, Franklin, Tennelli, and Terese families began to walk towards the bus. Inside the bus, Ms. Frizzle and Liz were finishing up their preparations for the trip.

"How do I look Liz?".

Liz looked at her outfit. She was wearing a green button up t-shirt that looked like leaves and was covered with logs, fire pits, and marshmallows. She also had on brown shorts that looked like tree bark along with red knee-high socks and red walking shoes to go along with the rest of her outfit. Liz gave her two thumbs up, signaling that she really liked her outfit.

"Why thank you Liz", she said as they began to look outside the windows of the bus. The duo began to smile as they saw all seven students that were invited (and some of their relatives) walking towards them. However, their smiles were soon replaced with confused looks once they saw an eighth family walking towards the other seven families.

"Liz", Ms. Frizzle asked, "can you double check the roster?".

Once she heard her request, Liz ran to the back of the bus and got the student list, which earned her a few pats on the head when she got back. When they checked the roster, they realized that there were only seven names on the list.

"Interesting", Ms. Frizzle said to herself. "I guess we'll be having an extra student this year". She then looked at her watch and realized that it was time to begin the trip.

"Are you ready Liz?". Liz responded by happily jumping and resting on her right shoulder. Both of them were prepared for the year that awaited them.

7:45 P.M, School Parking Lot

"Good evening class!"

"Good evening", the parents and students said back to her.

"My name is Valerie Frizzle, but you can just refer to me as Ms. Frizzle. Welcome to Walkerville Elementary! I'm happy that all of you decided to join Liz and I on our trip this year, and I can't wait to spend time with each and every one of you!". The students cheered in excitement. "Before we take off, I'm going to take attendance. When I call your name, please come towards the bus. Is everything clear?".

The crowd nodded their heads.

"Great, then let's begin!". The crowd cheered again as Ms. Frizzle got her clipboard out.

"Phoebe Terese".

A brunette haired girl wearing a red dress and a yellow shirt began to make her way towards the duo with her father right behind her.

"It's nice to meet you Phoebe". "It's nice to meet you too Ms. Frizzle". While Phoebe was shaking Ms. Frizzle's hand, she noticed something on her right shoulder.

"Ms. Frizzle, is that a lizard on your shoulder?". "Why yes Phoebe, it is a lizard! Her name is Liz, would you like to introduce yourself?".

"Absolutely!". She then turned her attention towards Liz. "Hi Liz, I'm Phoebe. It's nice to meet you", she said as she pointed her arm towards her. Liz responded by walking under her arm, which gave Phoebe the chance to pet her.

"Awww", Phoebe whispered as she petted Liz. During this moment, Liz couldn't stop smiling. After the heartwarming moment, Phoebe walked back towards her father.

"Next is Arnold Perlstein".

A young boy in glasses, a yellow and white striped golf shirt, and jeans slowly made his way towards the duo.

"So you must be Arnold?".

"Y-y-yeah", Arnold nervously responded.

"Is something wrong?". Ms. Frizzle was aware of the fact that some of her students may not be as adventurous as she was. If she had one of those students this year, she knew that it would take some time for them to get used to her teaching style and would possible have to work with them one on one at some point in the future.

"He he, I'm not that worried. I'm just a little anxious, that's all".

Sensing his discomfort, Mrs. Perlstein walked towards her son. "It'll be all right Ms. Frizzle, this will be his first trip without his father or I going as chaperones, which is what has him concerned".

"That is absolutely wonderful", Ms. Frizzle said in excitement. "It's always wonderful when children go on their first trips on their own. And don't worry, I'll make sure that Arnold stays safe during the trip".

"Why thank you Ms. Frizzle", Mrs. Perlstein responded. "However, I don't think that Arnold will need to be protected. After all, a camping trip can't be dangerous, right?".

The group shared a laugh after she finished her sentence. Once the commotion died down, the Perlstein's walked towards the bus where the Terese family was waiting.

"Carlos Ramon".

Another young boy practically jogged his way towards Ms. Frizzle and Liz. His outfit consisted of a blue sweatshirt and red sweatpants.

"Well greetings Ms. Frizzle", the boy said.

"Greeting Carlos, it's nice to meet you", she said as they shook hands. Once they finished their handshake, Carlos noticed Liz's presence.

"Wait, who is this?".

"That would be Liz, my pet lizard and dear friend", Ms. Frizzle replied back.

"Oh hi Liz", Carlos said as he introduced himself to the lizard. "May I ask you a question Liz?". Liz nodded as Ms. Frizzle eagerly awaited to see what Carlos would ask. "With your presence and the way Ms. Frizzle is dressed, are you two celebrating Green Day?".

"They must be Carlos", Mr. Ramon said as he walked up to them. "After all, they're on top of the charts". The three humans began to giggle at the Ramon's pun. "Well Mr. Ramon", Ms. Frizzle joked back, "the students just keep adding up".

The group began to laugh again as they gave each other fist bumps. Afterwards, the Ramon's went towards the bus and Ms. Frizzle looked at her clipboard again.

"Wanda Li".

A girl in a pink shirt, red jacket, and pants matching the jacket in color made her way towards Ms. Frizzle.

"Hi Ms. Frizzle!".

"Hi Wanda, nice to meet you", she replied as they shook hands.

"I would also like you to meet Ms. Li and my brother William". At this moment, the two people in question walked towards Wanda.

"William looks so adorable!", Ms. Frizzle declared as she looked at William. "I've always wanted to have my own child, it just seems like an amazing experience to go through".

"It certainly is", commented Ms. Li. "However, parenting also has its own challenges, and William can certainly be hard to take care of at times".

Ms. Frizzle simply nodded her head. At that moment, something began to leave a bad odor, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Oh dear", Ms. Li said, "it may be time to check William's diaper. Come on Wanda", she said as they went away from the crowd to get his diaper changed. Ms. Frizzle couldn't help but to chuckle to herself as she saw the Li's breathing more air when they joined the parents who were checked in.

"Keesha Franklin".

The girl walking towards her had on a dark purple shirt with a blue stripe, purple shorts, and blue stockings.

"Ms. Frizzle?".

"Yes Keesha?".

"Why did you want to meet us before school started back? I'm not saying that I wanted to stay home, but teachers don't normally schedule events with their students before the school year begins".

"Well Keesha, I can't exactly explain that to you right now as it would only confuse you. But I can say that this will not be your normal science class. With that in mind, I figured that I would use this trip as a way to prepare you and your classmates to what we will be doing in our class this year. Besides, introducing ourselves now gives us more time to study the wonders of science!".

"Hmm, that is an interesting way to think about it". Satisfied with her answer, Keesha and her family joined the other families by the bus.

"Ralphie Tennelli".

This boy had on a green shirt with the letter 'R' and sweatpants in matching colors (except darker). Upon seeing him, Ms. Frizzle remembered seeing him around the school.

"Excuse me Ralphie, but do you happen to play any sports?".

"I sure do Ms. Frizzle! I'm even an official member of the school's soccer and baseball teams".

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere! Congratulations on making the team!".

"Thanks!", he replied. "Unfortunately, science is my least favorite subject to learn about. Just reading about science is enough to make me sick". He even shuddered as he finished the sentence.

"Oh don't worry Ralphie, I'll make sure to change your opinion by this time next year", Ms. Frizzle said as she tapped his shoulder and encouraged him to join the group of those who've been checked in. Afterwards, she continued to take attendance.

"Dorothy Ann".

As the only girl left, she was pretty easy to identify. Her outfit consisted of a plain purple shirt and a bright blue skirt. While she was walking towards Ms. Frizzle, she accidentally dropped her backpack and the materials that were in there.

When the materials dropped, Ms. Frizzle started to make her way towards Dorothy. "Here, I can put those material back in your bag for you".

"Why thank you Ms. Frizzle".

"No problem Dorothy". While she was picking up her materials, Ms. Frizzle noticed a certain book that caught her attention.

"Is that 'My Research' by Joanna Cole?".

"Yes it is Ms. Frizzle! Do you have a copy of it as well?".

"Of course I do! The way she writes makes it easy for anyone to understand what she is talking about, and her work goes along with my lessons very well. I'm glad to see a student that is interested in her education".

"And I'm glad to have a teacher that also enjoys teaching just as much. Ms. Frizzle, I think I'm going to enjoy your class this year".

"I'm going to enjoy having you as a student as well", Ms. Frizzle responded as they shook hands. Once the Ann family was out of sight, Ms. Frizzle turned her attention towards the new family.

"That marks the end of my attendance list! If anyone's name hasn't been called, then they may come up at this time".

The final group made their way towards her, with a boy in a blue and green polo shirt and dark blue jeans leading the group.

"Hi Ms. Frizzle! I'm Tim, and this is my father".

"Why hello Tim, it's nice to meet you! I'm sorry for not having you on my list of students".

"It's not your fault", Tim's dad replied. "The teacher that Tim was supposed to have for science this year had to move away from Walkerville and unexpectedly quit her job at the school. After Mr. Ruhle became aware of our situation, he told us that he would place Tim in your class this year. While he was making those arrangements, he told us about your trip and suggested that Tim should join his classmates on the trip, which is how we got here".

"Ah, so that explains why Tim wasn't on my list", Ms. Frizzle thought to herself. "Well, it's good that you two were able to get those issues fixed. Thank you for informing me about this issue, and I'll make sure that Tim is added to my roster!".

"No problem Ms. Frizzle", Tim's dad said. "I also want to thank you for allowing Tim to go on the trip on short notice".

Ms. Frizzle and Liz nodded as the duo went to join the rest of the group. Once they turned towards the bus, they noticed that everyone was checked in.

"May I have everyone's attention?", Ms. Frizzle asked. The crowd instantly went silent when she finished her sentence.

"Now that I've taken care of the attendance, it's time for us to begin our journey". The crowd cheered at her statement, as the students were ready to go as well. "If anyone needs to use the restroom or get anything that they want to bring on the trip, now would be the time to do so. Once you're ready to go, the people who aren't going on the field trip will be allowed to leave. Does everyone understand what to do?".

The crowd nodded and began to spread out. Once this occurred, Ms. Frizzle and Liz opened the bus and allowed the parents to put their kids baggage in the back of the bus. Once everything was packed, the kids went to their parents and gave them goodbye hugs. While this was going on, Ms. Frizzle and Liz were watching them from the driver's seat of the bus.

"This will certainly be an amazing trip", Ms. Frizzle said to Liz as she nuzzled Liz's cheek. They were the only ones that were aware of the opportunities that this trip would provide—for now that is.

 **Thank you for reading this part of my fic! Even though I've been a member for a long time, this is my first time writing fan-fiction, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. I hope to see you reading future chapters when they're uploaded!**


	2. Chapter 2: The trip begins!

Once the relatives were gone, Ms. Frizzle was ready to get the trip started.

"Come along class", she said, "we can't go on a trip if we stay in one place". The students cheered as they made their way to the bus. Once they got in the bus, Ms. Frizzle drove off and began the trip.

Ms. Frizzle looked at her new students through the mirror. She sensed that this class had a unique trait that would make them the best students she has ever taught.

"This year will be spectacular, am I right Liz?". Liz eagerly nodded her head. She too was very excited about the year that was to come and was happy to finally get it started.

Ms. Frizzle smiled as she showed her expression. "I'm glad that we can agree with each other. Speaking of our class, could you check on our students to see how they're doing?". Liz nodded as she began to walk in the bus.

Once she made her way to the back, she found Carlos and Ralphie sitting together in the last row. Liz decided to sit next to them and listen to their conversation.

"So, this will be your first-time camping?", Carlos asked.

"It sure is", Ralphie responded.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little tip. Prepare yourself for a lot of physical activities".

"Carlos, I'm pretty sure that being active is one of the main purposes of a camping trip".

"But it's not as simple as it sounds. Nearly all the activities that'll probably be held will be done outdoors, and it can be tiring after a while on a summer day like today. We may as well be _chairishing_ our time in the bus while we can!".

"Ha ha haa, good one Carlos".

Liz was also chuckling to herself at the joke. She could see that these two were becoming friends at a quick rate. Feeling satisfied with what she saw, Liz left the duo and made her way up the bus. Her next stop was at the middle rows where Dorothy, Keesha, and Wanda were sitting. Like she did with Carlos and Ralphie, Liz sat in and listened to their conversation as well.

"This whole trip has me confused", Keesha said to herself. "Why would any teacher want to spend time with their students before the first day of school?".

"I will admit that it is not typical for a teacher to do this", Dorothy replied, "but there are plenty of positive aspects to this. Think about it: this trip could introduce us to what she will teach us this year. We could be getting a head start on our studies, which—

"Our studies?", Wanda interjected. "No one wants to study during summer break. Summer time is when people go on all sorts of adventures, and a camping trip is the perfect trip to be adventurous!".

Dorothy was intrigued by her statement. "Well, I can understand why you'd want this trip to be fun and all, but I think it's still important to include an education component in a school trip as well".

"Girls", Keesha asked, "are you sure that she won't have a mix of both educational and adventurous components?".

Wanda and Dorothy both looked at Keesha once she finished her sentence. "That's a good point Keesha", Dorothy replied after thinking about her statement. Wanda nodded her head in agreement.

Liz sighed to herself at that point. Even though they finished their discussion, she still wondered about the trio and how they would interact with each other throughout the year. She made a note to tell Ms. Frizzle about the conversations when she finished checking in.

Afterwards, Liz continued to make her way to the front of the bus. While she was walking, Tim managed to notice her walking by.

"Hi Liz", Tim said in an attempt to get her attention. Liz heard him and stopped by his seat to wave at him.

"You know, I have to admit that you seem to be very talented for a lizard". Liz could only blush after Tim made his statement, which caused him to chuckle.

"Hey Liz, could you hold still for a moment?". Liz complied as Tim got his sketchbook out. "And we are finished", Tim said as he turned his book towards Liz. On it was a portrait of Liz in the pose that she was in. Liz was flattered and began to lick Tim's face once she saw the drawing.

"I knew that you would like it", Tim said as he petted Liz in response.

Once Liz calmed down, Tim ripped the page out and gave it to Liz. Liz nodded her head in thanks and continued to walk down the aisles. Once she got towards the front rows, she noticed that Arnold and Phoebe were having a conversation.

"It's nice to meet you Arnold".

"It's nice to meet you too Phoebe".

The duo sat in silence for a second before Arnold spoke up.

"Don't you think that this trip seems kind of unusual?".

"It does when you think about the rarity of a field trip, but what's odd about a field trip?'.

"The fact that this trip is happening **before** the first day of class. Ms. Frizzle barely knows us and is willing to take us on a field trip, which by itself is rare. Just thinking about it make me nervous".

Liz chuckled to herself. She could tell that Arnold would be stunned by what he would be witnessing over the course of the weekend.

"Well, you make a good point when you put it that way. At my old school, we were lucky if we got to go on one field trip".

"So, you're a new student?".

"I sure am! In fact, this will be my first year at Walkerville Elementary".

As they continued to converse, Liz looked around and noticed that she had checked on all the students. Feeling satisfied, she made her way to the front of the bus.

"Wonderfully done Liz", Ms. Frizzle said as Liz jumped on her lap. Afterwards, Ms. Frizzle looked at the notes that Liz had written down. Feeling pleased with the information that was written down, the duo winked at each other.

9:15 P.M., Camp Site

The class was excited and cheered as the bus was parked. "All right class", Ms. Frizzle requested, "grab your stuff and put it on the porch of the cabins! We will unpack and claim beds later. Oh, don't forget to introduce yourselves to any of the classmates you haven't met yet".

The classmates did as they were told and gathered under the camp's pavilion once they finished. From there, they enjoyed a dinner of PB&J sandwiches.

10:00 P.M., Camp Pavilion

"Has everyone enjoyed their first night?".

The students cheered in response.

"I'm glad that all of you are having fun! Unfortunately, we are running short on time, so we will be taking showers and going to bed very soon".

The class expressed disappointment when she finished her statement.

"But before we wrap this up", she resumed, "I want to share some very important information with every one of you. You see the bus over there? The one we rode on to get here?".

The students nodded their heads.

"That bus isn't a typical school bus. My bus actually has magical capabilities".

"Magical capabilities", the class asked in unison.

"That's correct! Good guess class".

The students sat there with confused looks on their faces. A few moments later, Arnold spoke up.

"What do you mean by 'magical capabilities?'".

"Good question Arnold! This bus is capable of going anywhere imaginable. Do you want to go to outer space? My bus can get you there in the blink of an eye! Have you ever wanted to go in the depths of an ocean? My bus will let you explore that ocean without the need for lessons on scuba diving".

The students were more confused than they were before Ms. Frizzle told them about the bus.

"That's impossible", the class stated in unison. To them, this concept seemed impossible. After all, they figured that magical buses were things that could only exist in things like TV shows or books.

"Oh class", Ms. Frizzle countered, "you all make excellent points. It should be physically impossible for a magical bus to exist. At the same time, you'll find things in life that are so unique that they often go against common knowledge. Anyhow, I think it's time for us to catch some Z's. Good night class!". Liz hopped on Ms. Frizzle's shoulder as she left the pavilion.

11:00 P.M., Boys Area

Once the group was dismissed, the boys made their way to their bath house to get their showers in. During this time, all of them thought long and hard about Ms. Frizzle's information and why she shared it with them. After their showers, they made their way to their cabin where they got ready for bed.

"Is anyone still confused about this trip", Ralphie asked.

All the boys nodded their head in agreement.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one", Ralphie said. "First, she wants to do this trip before the beginning of the year, and now her bus is magical? Something tells me that our teacher is crazy".

"I think your right Ralphie", Arnold added. "Personally, I'm starting to wonder if I should have stayed home this weekend".

"Exactly! We would at least be safe in Walkerville, but now we are in the middle of nowhere with a crazy teacher that we barely know".

"Will you two just stop for a second", Carlos interjected. Arnold and Ralphie then directed their attention towards Carlos.

"I do agree that our teacher is strange and that this trip is unusual, but that is beyond our control. All we can do is go along with her plans".

"But what are her plans", Arnold asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. We may go on wacky adventures, or we may just get to imagine things. I'd like to think that she's pulling a prank on us, but she sounded so serious when she brought it up".

"I know", Arnold added. "That's what scares me the most. I'm starting to wonder if she has some kind of injury or issue that she hasn't told us about".

Ralphie nodded his head in agreement. "My mom is a doctor, so I wonder if I can get our teacher to schedule an appointment with her".

"Can we stop for a moment", Tim asked. The trio suddenly turned towards Tim. "We haven't even been with Ms. Frizzle for a day and we are already deciding that she has issues?".

"Have you been listening to our conversation", Ralphie asked.

"I have", Tim replied, "and the conclusions we are arriving at are ridiculous. She may seem odd, but that doesn't make her evil. I was even informed that Ms. Frizzle was the most popular teacher at the school when I went to register for the year, so she must be doing something right. Look, can we agree to let this trip pass before we begin to judge her?".

"I guess we could", Arnold stated. Carlos nodded while Ralphie stayed still.

"Good", Tim replied. "Now let's get some sleep. It sounds like we have an interesting week ahead of us".

Once Tim finished his statement, he went to the light switch and turned the lights off. Afterwards, the boys slowly went to sleep.

11:00 P.M., Girls Area

Like the boys, the girls also took their showers and made their way to bed. However, their cabin was very quiet once they all got to their beds.

After a few minutes had passed, Keesha spoke up. "Is everyone else confused about the 'magical bus' story?".

The other girls nodded.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one", Keesha responded. "She appears to be nice, but the bus story seems fishy".

"She may have told it just to get us worried", replied Dorothy. "After all, scary stories and pranks are traditions that people typically partake in on camping trips".

"So, what you're saying is that Ms. Frizzle gave us false information about her bus just to prank us?".

"Absolutely. There's no better way to get a group of strangers to be comfortable with you than to make them laugh".

"Oh, I hope that's not the case", Phoebe responded. "Pulling a prank on someone is probably the riskiest way to break the ice".

"Well, as false as her story may be, I wish it were true", Wanda said to herself. The other girls turned their attention to her at that point.

"Are you crazy?", Keesha asked. "Did you hear what she said about that bus?'.

"I did", Wanda replied, "and it sounds awesome! A bus that can go to places like space or the ocean? That sounds like a recipe for an epic adventure!".

"And that's why it seems suspicious", Keesha said. "These kinds of trips are things that would typically be done by trained professionals, not kids".

The group stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Why don't we stay up and catch Ms. Frizzle before she pranks us", Dorothy asked.

"Great idea", Keesha said. "That'll not only prevent her from scaring us, but it'll also give us a chance to question her".

Once she finished her statement, Dorothy, Keesha, and Wanda got out of their beds and began to set up a mini fort. On the other hand, Phoebe stayed in her bed with a worried look on her face.

11:00 P.M., Boat Ramp/Lake Decatur

While the students were sleeping, or getting ready to sleep, Ms. Frizzle set up a tent by the lake. Once she set it up, she laid on the grass with Liz by her side.

"What a lovely night", Ms. Frizzle said to herself as she looked at the lake. Liz nodded her head in agreement.

"And I'm glad that you're getting to share this experience with me".

Liz contently sighed.

"Liz, you've always been an amazing friend. From helping me with schoolwork to calming me down when I'm stressed out, you've always been there to help. To be honest, I'm not sure that I would've been able to handle my job as much as I have without your help".

She began to cry as she finished her phrase. Sensing her emotions, Liz jumped on her shoulder and licked her face as she began to cry as well.

"Oh Liz", Ms. Frizzle resumed, "come here you goofball!". At this point, Ms. Frizzle began to tickle Liz in response to her decision to lick her face while their tears still rolled down their faces.

Liz fell asleep shortly after this moment, whereas Ms. Frizzle was still awake. However, Ms. Frizzle's attention was now directed towards Liz instead of the lake.

"You still look just as adorable as you did when we first met. And to think that you would turn out to be my best friend".

As she said this, she carefully picked Liz up and brought her to her chest.

"Shh", she whispered as she rocked her, "don't let anything bother you. Auntie Frizz is here for you. Everything will be all right".

Ms. Frizzle began to sniffle as she held Liz. After a few minutes had passed, she took another look at her sleeping friend.

"Liz", she declared, "I promise that I'll start treating you like a real friend. No longer will I have you doing my menial work, but you'll also be able to go on any class trip that you want to attend. I hope that this'll allow us to grow closer to each other. I also hope that it'll give me a chance to make up for all the challenges that you had to go through".

She kissed Liz on her cheek after she finished her statement. Once she finished the kiss, Ms. Frizzle laid down and continued to look at the lake as she continued to hold and pet Liz.


End file.
